Recovery at its Finest
by Triangle Goddess
Summary: Memories are the one thing that Evangeline still hasn't recovered after escaping Hydra, so Steve and her great grandfather, Bucky, send her to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to see if he could be of any help. SEQUEL TO RETURN OF THE DEAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own not claim Avengers or X-Men: Evolution I do own my OC.  
**Notes: **The sequel is finally here! If you haven't read the first one and this one seems kinda sorta interesting, go to my profile and read the first one. It's just Avengers, called _Return of the Dead. _Also, I have a poll on my profile about which Captain America story I should do next. Four of them are crossovers, three of them are AUs. One has an OC. So please, do me a favor and vote now? That way I can get the story up as soon as possible. Also, this takes place after Apocalypse. Thanks a lot!

**~SoN~**

**Prologue**

**Third Person:**

Sam tilted his head to the side as Evangeline readjusted herself in her seat so that her legs fell over the arm of the large, comfy chair and she was leaning the other arm, looking at Sam with an almost exasperated look.

"Have you gotten any new memories?" He asked. Evangeline sighed and shook her head.

"It's been a year and a half, and I barely have any of my memoires. It took Gramps only a year to get all his memories," she said. She couldn't help the frustration that came out in her voice when she spoke. The whole situation was just so frustrating. The huge gaps in between each memory was huge, and it would take maybe years to fill them all in. "Why don't I have all of mine?" She asked, almost sadly and nearly too quiet to hear.

"Maybe it had something to do with that last wipe. You were in there longer than the other wipes. Maybe it blocked something."

"It's blocked everything! And there's nothing we haven't tried that can unblock it."

"Well we haven't tried everything," Sam said. He knew it was a long shot, but wasn't Steve all buddy-buddy with a few people over at Charles Xavier's School for whoever? He vaguely remembered Steve mentioning something about a strong telepath. Maybe that guy could help…

Evangeline just sighed, shaking her head. Sam would have felt sorry for her, but he knew she didn't want that, and it wouldn't help her in any way. Sam decided to change the subject.

"Did you go running with Steve and Bucky today?" He asked with a light tone in his voice. She nodded and gave him a microscopic smile. She was trying to smile more often, he knows, but sometimes they feel almost forced.

"Yeah. I think Steve choked on my dust a couple of times," she answered. Sam chuckled slightly. She had gotten Clint and Tony's sense of humor in the past six months of living with the Avengers.

"You gotta remember though, the guy's like, 105 years old."

"107, actually," she corrected, her brow furrowing slightly. She remembered little tidbits of information like that, but still couldn't get a single full memory that wasn't a blur. He's really trying, and she knows this, but sometimes she doesn't feel like talking. Feels like she has to force herself to do so even though Sam has said stuff like _talking helps _or _you don't have to if you don't want to, I'll still be here when you're ready._

It's an unspoken agreement among the Avengers and Evangeline that Sam is and always will be their guardian angel.

Evangeline sighed and looked everywhere but at Sam, and he knew that she didn't really have anything else to talk about. So he smiled and stood up before declaring they were done with today's session before leaving the room. Evangeline gave him a slightly confused look, but didn't complain. She waved to him as he left the room.

Sam on the other hand, went straight to Steve and Bucky, who were in the kitchen trying to, once again, get Thor drunk.

"Are you even starting to feel anything?" Bucky groaned. Thor shook his head as he set his eleventh empty beer bottle down on the counter. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Steve," Sam said. Steve, Bucky, and Thor looked at him expectantly. "You're friends with a telepath, right?"

Steve shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "His name is Charles Xavier. He's a pretty cool guy. Why?"

"Do you think he'd be willing to help Eve out?"

Sam had never, not once, called her Evei or Angel like all the others did. For him, Eve suited her best.

"…What?" Bucky was the one to ask. Sam sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Well, she needs therapy, to feel better and stuff, right?" The boys nodded. "But that's not gonna happen unless she starts remembering stuff, and it's obvious the Tower and us just isn't enough. That last wipe was different. She needs a little more help shaking the memories loose than just the Tower and a bunch of familiar faces."

"So you're saying we should ship her off to his school and hope she gets her memories back?" Bucky asked, eyebrow raising.

"Only if she wants to, though. No need in forcing her to do something she doesn't want to. She deserves to make her own choices."

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me about that you could have just said it."

Thor waved at Evangeline, who was leaning against the door frame with an expectant look on her face. Sam chuckled sheepishly as Steve coughed awkwardly and Bucky just nodded his hello.

"I'll do it," she said.

"…What?" Sam asked, taken aback.

"I'll do it. I'll go to the telepath, hang with them for a while. If you think it's a good idea then what can possibly go wrong?" Evangeline clarified.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Bucky asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're-"

"Oh my god, yes, Gramps, yes. I'm sure. I promise. I've been back in civilization for over a year now, I'm pretty sure I'm ready."

Bucky sighed and shot her one of those grins that only Bucky could pull off. She gave a small smile and rolled her eyes before walking over and stealing one of the many unopened bottles of beer. The first time she took one they had all gotten overprotective of her drinking, but she said she couldn't get drunk, just like Steve and Bucky, because of that rip-off super soldier serum running through her veins. None of them felt comfortable enough to ask how she knew she couldn't get drunk, but so far that statement was true.

"Well if you're _so _sure then I'll go give him a call," Steve said with a roll of his eyes. He pulled out his cell phone as he left the room and dialed Xavier's number.

_"__Hello?"_ Came the British voice that he just knew was the professor. He smiled.

"Hello? Professor?" He said, almost awkwardly.

_"__Ah, Steve. How can I help you?" _Steve wanted to ask how he knew he needed help, but then he remembered that Charles is a telepath, and Steve rarely ever called him. Well, that and the fact that that was just how Charles was.

"Uh…Yeah. Do you remember Bucky's granddaughter?"

_"__Vaguely. But I thought she passed away."_

"Well, it turns out she didn't, and she's been with us for about six months now, and with Sam for a year. But she's having trouble with her memories. It didn't take Bucky long to get most of his memories, but she's only got a few. So I-Sam was thinking maybe a telepath like you could help…Does that make sense?"

_"__It makes perfect sense, and yes, I would be more than happy to help. But I'm afraid I can't come to you, there's too much to be done."_

"Oh, that's okay, it's totally fine. We weren't expecting you to come down here. We were hoping, to save everyone travel time and money, that she could…Stay with you guys? Sam and I were talking about it a few minutes ago and she said she would be okay with anything."

_"__We would be delighted to have another student at the school. I could do private sessions with her."_

"That…That's great. Thank you so much, Professor. So, uh, so when do you want us to come over and get her settled in?"

_"__Any time that's convenient for you."_

"So…Monday?"

_"__I'll keep you to your word. No-Kurt, get down from-I'm sorry, Captain Rogers, but I'm afraid I have to let you go now. I'll see you Monday. Goodbye."_

"Bye." Steve was the one that hung up. When he made it back into the kitchen, everyone was staring at him expectantly.

"Monday," he said. Evangeline nodded.

"I'll go pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-Moving In**

**Third Person:**

"I wanna know who it is," Kitty whined. The professor just gave her a small smile that told her that he wasn't going to say anything about it. She groaned and flopped down on the couch. Charles just chuckled to himself before looking at his watch. It was almost noon. Maybe they had stopped for lunch…

After the call the other day he had informed Logan, Storm, and Hank of the issue and why she was coming here, but he hadn't told his students that. He didn't know how they would react to an ex-assassin living with them.

Just as he was about to check his watch again, he heard a couple of loud engines roll up. Charles' smile grew as he began rolling towards the door.

"Ah, that must be them," he said. Kitty was off of the couch and was running towards the door, all but jumping up and down in excitement as three people came riding up on their motorcycles. Kurt popped up next to her, and the professor stopped in between them.

"They're…Bikers?" Kitty asked.

"No, Kitty," Xavier replied. "That's just how they like to go from place to place.

Just as he finished talking, the three engines shut off, and the two men that were there took their helmets off. Both were bulky, and had plenty of muscle. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes was taller than the brunette, who had pale blue eyes and had his hair in a low ponytail. He gave them a grin and waved with his right hand.

The girl, who now had her helmet off, looked a lot like the shorter of the two men. She had brown hair and blue eyes, just like the shorter man, and a scar going from the corner of her left eyes to the corner of her mouth. The girl wore black jeans at were tucked into combat boots and a white tank top under a black, leather jacket. She looked kind of mad as she walked over and slapped her male look-a-like in the back of the head.

"Were you trying to kill us you fucking dumbass?" She said accusingly as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Steve just sighed and face palmed as more mutants started to show up. Bucky shot him a shit-eating grin.

"Oh, lighten up, you punk," he said.

"Eighty-six years and you _still_ haven't grown up, jerk," Steve shot back. Evangeline just rolled her eyes.

"Pansies," she said. "Now come on. I know you're old, but I've seen you two move faster when it's at five in the morning." She walked up the steps and stuck out her left hand, which Charles took with a smile.

"Hi. Name's Evangeline. Did Steve tell you…?"

"Yes he did, and you need not worry. All of you are welcome. I am Charles Xavier, and this is Kitty and Kurt."

"Cool," she shook hands with Kitty and Kurt as the two others came walking up the steps, each with a duffel bag in their hands. Evangeline had one on her back. "This is Steve and my grandpa Bucky," she continued. Bucky rolled his eyes and threw the duffel at her head. She caught it easily, and Bucky received a slap on the head from Steve.

"Ow! Christ, is it 'Hit Bucky Barnes Day?'" He whined.

"Yes," Steve and Evangeline answer bluntly. Kitty and Kurt shared a look of confusion before turning back and smiling and looking to Evangeline.

"Come on," Kitty said. "We'll, like, show you around."

Evangeline gave her an easy smile that reminded Steve of Bucky back before the war. When Bucky's smiles were always easy and always there.

"Thanks," she took her remaining bag from Steve and followed the two mutants inside. She let out a whistle.

"Fancy," she said, letting her eyes sweep over the large room for exits and whatnot. Several windows, and air vent, and the front door. Not to mention several hallways that branched off from the main room and an upstairs. Good.

"Come on," Kitty pulled on her hand-her fake hand and dragged her down one of the many halls. "You're room is right next to mine and Rogue's."

Evangeline could only nod as she was forced to follow Kitty through one more hall and into a room. It was nice. It had a strange shade or orange walls and carpet, and the color of the bed sheets went nice with it. She threw her bags on the bed and this time Kurt was helping Kitty drag her around.

_Partners in crime, _she thought, trying not to feel so self-conscious about her hand. The only people she ever let really touch it was Stark, Sam, and Bucky. Otherwise it was stuffed in her pocket while she used her left hand for everything. She pulled the sleeves of her jacket down the best she could. She didn't want to see the scars on that wrist from the time she tried cutting her hand off with a shard of glass. She still hadn't told Bucky about that. She didn't really plan on it, either.

As she was dragged out of the hall and back into the very large room that had the front door, they passed Steve, Bucky, and Xavier. She mouthed _Help me, _and Bucky just pointed and laughed before mock waving and turning back to Xavier. She internally groaned and turned back to the front, just as she saw a shadow coming towards them.

Her survival instincts took over and she dug her feet into the ground, stopping them from going any further.

Which was good, because if they hadn't, they would've ran straight into a black haired dude who smelled like cigars and beer. He looked between Kurt and Kitty, and then at Evangeline.

"You Evangeline?" He asked in a slightly raspy voice. She nodded and he sniffed slightly, looking her up and down. "Name's Logan," he said after a few moments. She nodded, and was going to wave, but both her wrists were still trapped by Kurt and Kitty. "Be sure to let the circulation go to her hands," Logan said before leaving.

And then she was suddenly standing in the kitchen, standing in front of a table full of other mutants. Kitty and Kurt pushed Evangeline forward slightly.

"Guys, this is Evangeline, the new mutant the professor was telling us about," Kitty said excitedly.

"Actually, I'm not a-" Evangeline started. Kurt threw an arm around her shoulder and introduced the mutants.

"That's Rogue, Scott, Jean, Storm, Beast, Evan, and Bobby," he said, just as excited as Kitty.

"Guys-" Evangeline started again.

"Speaking of which," Kitty interrupted, "What are your powers? You never told us."

_Like I had a chance too, _she thought, but she didn't dare say it. Instead she coughed awkwardly ad stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Don't have any. The professor has just been nice enough to provide some mental help for a while," Evangeline said with a shrug.

"Then what _can _ you do?" Kurt asked, a little disappointed.

"I can draw, I can fight, I can shoot, and I can kill a dude with a pen in 347 ways, umm…I can make coffee? I used to be a barista for like, three months before I moved in with my grandpa out there."

"And how long did you stay with him until you decided to come here?" Scott asked.

"About six months, give or take," she shrugged.

"Where did you got to school?" Jean asked.

"Online. I was forced into a situation by some pretty bad people who didn't educate me like a school would, so I caught up pretty quickly. Now I'm majoring in art and English."

The X-Men, especially Scott and Jean, wanted to know what kind of situation, and what kind of bad people, but they didn't question it. It was obvious that, despite how easily she answered the questions, she did find them slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sure you would like a more…Gentle tour of the house," Beast said. Evangeline laughed awkwardly as she kinda nodded, not meeting Kurt or Kitty's eyes.

"Well, that's one way of putting it. I think I'm just gonna go explore on my own for a bit. It was nice meeting you all," She started backing out of the kitchen. "I'll see you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Take my poll? Please?

**Chapter 2-The First Morning**

**Third Person:**

Logan held in a yawn as he stepped into the kitchen.

Only to find Evangeline sitting in his spot by the window with a tablet in one hand and coffee in the other. She looked up, nodded her hello, and went back to drawing something on her tablet. It was a pretty high tech thing. She was drawing on the tablet, but the actual thing she was drawing popped up in front of her in hologram form. He noticed how she was drawing with her left hand instead of her right like most people, and that she was wearing a glove only on her right hand.

"How long have you been up, kid?" He asked, trying to make small conversation.

"Couple of hours," she said with a shrug. He could see that her hair was wet, and it hung around her shoulders in a few wet clumps. She wore a pair of black jeans that were tucked into a pair of combat boots and a dark purple shirt. Her leather jacket was on the back of one of the chairs. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it as he looked over her shoulder to see what she's drawing. She didn't pay all that much attention to him and she zoomed in on one spot and started filling it in a bit better before zooming out.

The picture was an angel of sorts, and he had seen it somewhere, but he suddenly couldn't remember where.

"What are you drawing?" He asked after a few minutes. She nodded her head in the direction of outside.

"The angel on your fountain. Actually, I might change it into the fountain altogether, but for now it's just the angel," she replied. She moved the tablet slightly so he could get a better look. Logan gave a sound of praise before taking a seat by the window. He was sitting directly in front of her, and facing her, so he was able to see how the drawing came out as she continued. It was really nice. And so was the silence.

But that, unfortunately, only lasted a few precious minutes before the other kids who still went to high school came filing in. Once everyone sat down, Evangeline gave a lazy wave to them, but when Charles and Storm entered the room, she actually verbalized her greeting.

"Hey, Charles," she said, glancing up briefly as she spoke before going back to her drawing.

"Hello, Evangeline," he gave her a warm smile. "Have you adjusted well?"

"Yeah, for the most part," she replied easily, giving the professor a smile of her own.

"Hey, Evangeline?" She turned slightly so she could look at Kurt while he spoke to her. "Why do you always where that glove?"

Evangeline blinked a couple of time before looking down at her right hand. Everyone was curious to know why. She shrugged and took her glove off, holding up her metal hand for them all to see.

_They were gonna find out sooner or later, anyway, _she thought, as everyone but Logan and Charles gasped.

"How did that happen?" Bobby asked. "I-if you don't mind me asking," he quickly added, realizing that what he blurted out could possibly offend her. Much to his relief, it didn't. She just shrugged and looked it over, turning it this way and that.

"I don't know. Don't remember," she replied after a few moments. "Same with the scar on my face. There's some weird burn around my ankle, too. Like, not rope burn or anything. It's like, actual fire kind of burn. I have no idea how I got it."

"Is there a reason you don't remember or has it just been _that _long?" Scott asked, concern written all over his face.

"Kinda both, I guess." She was about to point out a few more cars, like the bullet wounds she has in several places, or the stab scars on her torso and thighs, but then she glanced over at Charles. He was just giving her this _look, _and Evangeline got the message instantly. "But it's no big deal, nothing major. So don't worry about it."

The mutants nodded, but they couldn't help but have one common thought.

_What the actual hell?_

But nobody said anything. Except for Charles, of course. He turned to Evangeline and smiled.

"Would you like to start now, or would you prefer later?" He asked. And he knew he didn't need to elaborate. She was there for really only one reason, so why would he need to?

"I guess now is fine. I don't really care which," she said, hopping of the window sill and grabbing her jacket from the back of Kitty's chair. "See you after school, guys!" she called over her shoulder, strolling next to Charles as she did so. Only when they were sure that they were out of ear shot did someone say something.

It was Logan.

"That kid has balls."

As everyone stared at him in shock by what he just said, he just flipped a page in his paper and took a sip of coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **If I don't start getting votes for my poll (all of the ones on there are Captain America) then I'm going to pick one of the ones that haven't been picked. Which is almost all of them. Guys, seriously, I need your help.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 3-The First Session**

**Third Person:**

"I'm just saying, Charles," Evangeline said as they made their way to the library. It was the quietest place in the entire manor, other than Cerebro, but there was really no need to go there.

"Yes, well maybe it's best if you don't go pointing out every scar you have. I don't think it would be wise to do so. Especially the ones on your wrist," he replied. Evangeline looked shocked for a moment. Nobody knew about those. Not even Bucky. Only Sam, and apparently Charles.

"How…How did you know?" She asked.

"Your friend Sam called the day before you arrived and said to keep you away from anything potentially sharp in case you have a panic attack due to aa trigger of some sort," he explained. Evangeline sighed and shook her head slightly.

"I will have words with him," she muttered. Charles laughed slightly, but didn't comment on it as he gestured for her to sit down in one of the big, comfy chairs.

As long as they weren't recliners, she didn't care.

"Are you ready?" Charles asked as he brought his hand up to her temples. She nodded slightly, and Charles closed his eyes.

And then they were sucked into her head.

_"Where are we?" Evangeline asked. _

_"In your head," Charles replied._

_"Well, I know _that. _I mean, like, why are we here? It's creeping me out."_

_It was true. She was getting shivers just from being in the room. It was dark, and wet, and smelled of mold. They were in a circular room that had several hallways branching off in different directions, and each hall held countless doors. But some had chains and locks on them, and others were fading in between existing and not. _

_"This," Charles said matter-of-factly, "is your mind-scape. If it's creepy, you can change it. It can be anything you wish it to be. But the reason it's like this is probably because you spent so much time in a place similar to this."_

_"…Yeah. A few HYDRA facilities where I was for the longest times were always moldy and damp. I always hated it, but I never really had any say in it, either. Thinking about that now, it makes sense why Steve and Gramps are always wanting me to choose the stuff we do."_

_Charles made a sort of humming sound, and Evangeline smiled. _

_"You said I could change it, right?" She asked. She just wanted confirmation. _

_"To whatever you would like," he clarified. _

_Evangeline grinned and closed her eyes, and all around them the scenery began to change. It went from dark and gloomy to a clearing. One my one the halls were replaced with trees, and Evangeline almost laughed as glass animals came out of the trees. Bears, monkeys, birds, and everything in between, until they were fully surrounded. Most of the glass animals, instead of being a transparent blue, were completely black, meaning those were the ones she didn't remember. Almost every animal was black, but there was a select few, like the elephant and the tiger near the trees that were white, but cracked in a few places. _

_"Animals?" Charles asked as a cat hopped in his lap and demanded to be pet. He was surprised to find no fur at all, but a rather hard, smooth surface instead. Evangeline laughed, and didn't so much as flinch when a black monkey hopped on her shoulder. _

_"I've got a thing for glass animals," she explained. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, but he didn't question it. It was probably a comfort for her._

_"I see. So, which animal shall we do first?" He asked. She shrugged and looked around, searching for the perfect animal to start with._

_It was a bird of sorts, he could tell by the way it was flying in with the grace of a dancer. It landed just a few feet in front of them, not quite reaching the ground. Instead, it floated, wings tucked in and head bowed as it swam through the air to get to them._

_"A swan," Charles realized. Evangeline nodded and smoothed down the head of the bird. It was completely black, but had a tiny spot of white on its neck._

_"I don't know why," she said, "but this one. This one feels right."_

_She placed a hand on the professor's shoulder and kept one hand on the swan, touching the white spot on the neck. The swan's eyes glowed grey for a second, and then they were sucked into a memory._

_It took a few moments for them to get readjusted, but once they did, they were thoroughly confused. _

_They were at the Avengers Tower, watching and listening. They all looked younger. The small gray hairs that Evangeline had gotten used to seeing on Tony were completely gone, and Natasha looked way tenser than Evangeline had ever seen her. When Steve came into the room with Bucky she understood why._

_Because following them were two girls. One, an adult, who looked a lot like Bucky, and the other was a small child, no older than five, maybe. She was sitting on top of Steve's shoulders as Bucky went through the papers in his hands._

_"I…I have a grandkid…" He said, almost in disbelief. The papers must have been the proof. "Who…How?"_

_It was obvious he was on the verge of a breakdown, but they were all proud that he was keeping together this well._

_"Yeah. When I read the internet on who you really were I came over as quickly as I could," the older woman explained. "Figured you should know."_

_Bucky, out of all the Avengers, looked more than worse for wear, despite the fact that it was just over ten years in the past. The very first day Evangeline met her great grandfather and the other Avengers. It was the very end of 2014, and how Evangeline knew that, she had no idea. It could be the snow from outside, or the fact that she's starring at a younger version of her whole family and…_

_"Momma," the girl said. "Can I have fruit faces?" Her mom nodded and dug around in her purse for a small package of fruit snacks before giving them to her. _

_And something in Evangeline started hurting. Like pressure building up in her chest. She looked down at the ground for about half a second before turning to Xavier._

_"I…I never realized that I had a mom. The thought never really occurred to me when I got out of HYDRA, and nobody at the Tower ever really brought up the subject."_

_"Well she looks as beautiful as you," he said, giving her a pat on the arm. She smiled and looked back up at her mother's beautiful features. Brown hair and blue eyes, just like her and Bucky. _

_"Yeah," she replied. "She sure does."_

_And then they were back in the clearing, and the one black swan, who was now blinding white, bowed its head again and flew off. _

_"Do you think she's still alive? Like, maybe there's a possible chance she could be?" Evangeline asked, the slightest sliver of hope in her voice._

_"Anything is possible," he replied. She nodded and took the monkey off of her shoulder before pressing a microscopic white spot on its thumb, and they were sucked into another memory._

_They were inside of a nice, small living room, and Evangeline's mother was on the phone while Evangeline herself played with action figures on the ground. She stopped only so she could braid the Thor figure's hair. That made both the current Evangeline and Xavier laugh. _

_All of a sudden there was a huge knock on the door, and several men dressed in black burst through the door, even going as so far to knock it off its hinges. Her mother dropped her phone while the younger Evangeline grabbed a bear dressed as Captain America. She hugged it to her chest as she was pulled into the air by her mother. But she was dropped as a shot rang out, and her mother's body fell to the floor, a bullet in her brain. _

_"Momma?!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. _

_Somehow a fire had started, probably from the men who had flame throwers, and a beam fell on her mother's body just as Evangeline was reaching out for her. Evangeline cried in pain, and tried yanking her hand back, but the way the beam was made, and how heavy it was, she couldn't do it. So one of the men came over with a knife and cut her hand off, making blood go everywhere. She screamed, but the man just grabbed her by the waist and ran out the door with the other men. She screamed and sobbed and beat on his back with her bear, but they didn't slow down. Not until they got into a van and drove off._

_Xavier looked over at Evangeline, who, for an ex-assassin who kept all of her emotions under control, looked absolutely devastated. The realization that she won't ever get to know her own mother was probably too much. He was thankful when they appeared in the clearing again._

_"Evangeline, are you okay?" He asked softly. Her devastated expression turned hard, and cold, but only to hide how hurt she really was._

_"M'Fine," she said, giving Charles a small shrug._

_"I think it's best that we stop here and pick up another time. Alright?"_

_"Sure. I don't mind."_

_Xavier nodded and closed his eyes._

When he opened them again, he was met with the sight of Evangeline getting up, grabbing her jacket in the process.

"I'll see you in a bit, Chuck," she said. "Just gotta go think things out."

He nodded, and almost smiled at the use of Logan's nickname for him as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **If you take my poll I'll write you a one shot.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 4-She Has a Life**

**Third Person:**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Evangeline smiled as she turned around to face Logan.

It had been two days since her first session with Xavier, and they had decided that sessions would be held on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The other four days of the week were hers, and as long as she didn't do drugs, alcohol, or go kill anybody then he was okay with her doing whatever the hell she wanted. That usually either meant hanging with the students, locking herself in her room with music from the forties blaring throughout the house, or going out.

"I'm just going out," she replied. "I got crap to take care of."

"Like?"

She laughed slightly, and walked out the door, knowing full well that he would follow her out to the garage.

"Well, first off I need to go to the station to make sure my transfer cleared out and everything. Grab a badge and go, type deal. Then I guess I could go pick up some paints since I'm running out, and then maybe I'll grab a coffee. You're welcome to join me if you want. I only bite if I need to."

Logan snorted and shook his head. By this point they were now in the garage and a ride round town did sound nice. His bike was practically calling to him. After a few moments of debating, he climbed on to his bike, which earned him a grin from Evangeline as she put her helmet on. He did the same, and the rode out together.

* * *

Logan sighed in boredom as he waited for Evangeline to get back out. He hadn't known she was a police officer. First it was DC, then Manhattan, and now Bayville. She would probably be gone a lot, which would leave the mutants worrying about her until she got back from any long shifts she might have in the future.

After this she said they were going to go to the art store and get some paints or something. He really needed to ask where she got all of this money from if she didn't have a job. But she mentioned something yesterday about being a barista before moving in with the Avengers.

A few minutes later, right as he was considering reading one of the magazines they had, she came strolling out, a slightly pissed look on her face. Logan stood up and followed her outside without a word.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked as they climbed their bikes. She sighed and rubbed her face slightly before nodding.

"Yeah. Later, when I'm not running off of just one cup of coffee and an energy bar."

Logan nodded and shoved his helmet on his head before starting the engine and leaving with Evangeline.

* * *

"No," Logan said with a smirk. _"I _ordered a coffee. You ordered a science project."

"No. You ordered straight up black coffee, and I got a _Grande Eiskaffee."_

"My point exactly. See, this is just like in the art store, Evei. _Blood orange _paint_. _Christ, you're so pretentious."

That's enough to make Evangeline laugh and almost spill her coffee over.

"So, you gonna tell me about why you were in such a bad mood when we left the station?" Logan doesn't bother sugar coating it. She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. And for full comfort, she leaned back on the back two legs of it.

"Chief said I wasn't mentally stable enough. I can see where he gets the idea, but then he starts going off about how I broke some dickhead's nose in Manhattan during the training or whatever, and he said that that was a bit extreme. And when he saw how well I could aim he said he should arrest me right then and there, because I'm only eighteen and a half and shouldn't be able to shoot that well. Maybe when he dies he'll get reincarnated to the crap under my boot," she said the last part almost bitterly before shrugging. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to help save the world a few times and that'll be good," she shrugged. Logan laughed, but it was more of a huff, really. She cracked a smile.

"That just means we'll be able to have you around more."

"Is…Is that a sort of compliment I hear?" She said in mock surprise. "From the great Logan himself?"

Logan rolled his eyes, and from under the small table he kicked her chair back even further, making her fall on her back. But she didn't seem at all the least bit mad. In fact, she started laughing.

"Since you're such a gentleman and all would you mind handing me my coffee?" She asked through her laugh. He rolled his eyes and handed it to her, only raising an eyebrow as she drank it without sitting up.

"Yeah, yeah."

He was answered with more laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-Invasion**

**Evangeline:**

I sat up out of bed so quickly I actually did fall off. I glanced at the clock, only to find that it was two in the morning and just pouring buckets outside.

So the storm…That was what woke me up.

_Could be worse, _I thought. _I could have remembered something bad without Xavier's help._

I yawned slightly as I pealed myself off of the ground before running a hand through my hair and grabbing the knife under my pillow before heading to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

I didn't really need the knife. The Manor, as I was told, as pretty decent security, so I didn't really need to worry about anyone trying to get the drop on us. But I felt safer when I had it on my person. Well, that and I sometimes got bored when I drank coffee, so I started flipping it around.

Once my coffee was made, I headed outside. I was okay standing in the rain a little bit. It helped me wake up. I wasn't going to be going to sleep tonight. Not anytime soon. I didn't want to risk a panic attack.

I sighed in content and took a drink of coffee. I hadn't bothered putting any kind of creamer in it, just because it was an ungodly hour and even I could be lazy sometimes.

I sat down on the porch and set my coffee down beside me, just as there was a rumbling sound. I was on my feet in less than a second, preparing myself for the impending attack.

I could see them. Five figures. There was one huge one, one that had a fishbowl helmet, one who looked like he starved himself on a daily basis, one that was sort of sitting like a frog, and one that had glowing, red hands. I narrowed my eyes, and my grip on the knife tightened.

I waited to see if they could actually get passed the gate, and when they did, I charged, not caring that I was still in my pajamas.

Thankfully that didn't see me coming until it was too late. The one with glowing red hands was a chick, and I easily grabbed her by her wrist with my metal hand and threw her at the scrawny one, who I could see had white hair. I quickly back flipped out of the way to dodge something slimy coming out of the frog dude. He did it again, and I caught it and dragged him forward, bringing my knife up to his throat. Lightning and thunder sounded, illuminating everything and everyone, including my hand and knife.

"Who are you?" I asked in my deadly calm tone. More thunder, and he started cowering. I did my best not to flinch at the sound.

"We-we-we're the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," he stuttered. I quickly threw my knife to my other hand and grabbed the frog man by his throat with my metal hand and deflected a red beam that was aimed straight for my head. The guy wearing a fishbowl and the giant dude gasped I deflected more before throwing the green-toned kid at the girl.

"Who is she?!" The kid with white hair said. I almost smirked as I lunged for fishbowl-guy. He dodged, and the earth stated shaking incredibly. So that must be his power. I could deal with that.

But trying to stand up on a ground this shaky did not help. They were used to it though, and the big guy wasted no time in punching the breath out of me and sending me flying. I hit the base of the angel statue and fell into the fountain. Thankfully it was pretty shallow so I didn't need to worry much about that.

But my torso hurt like a bitch, and he was now charging. How lovely.

I jumped out of the fountain just in time, and it shattered by the use of the guy's head. I charged again, dodging flying blasts and rocks coming out of nowhere before finally making it to the others. I jumped up and slammer my feet into the fishbowl guy's chest and he went flying into a tree. As I stood back up I was punched in the face several times by something I couldn't even see. Once he stopped though, I realized it was the scrawny kid with white hair. So his power is super speed. Alrighty then.

He began to run circles around me, making my bed head even worse, and my huge long sleeved shirt fly up so that it showed off my boxers. It was even drying the mud that had collected on me from the knees down. I gripped my knife even tighter.

Wait a second…

Without another thought, I threw my knife, and the running stopped. The kid was hanging from a tree by his shirt thanks to my knife. I ran forward, pulled my knife out, and as he dropped, I grabbed his hair and pulled his face to my knee. He slumped to the ground, unconscious just like his big friend and fishbowl guy.

I charged the girl, dodging whatever she threw at me until we were in hand-to-hand combat. I would throw a punch and she would almost dodge it. She and some of the best reflexes I've ever seen, but unfortunately for her, I had been fighting my entire life. Once she gave me an opening, I used my elbow to break her collarbone and twisted my body so that I could kick her in the face. She fell to the ground, still breathing, but unable to fight do to her being dead to the world. I turned around and faced the frog man, who was stuttering and speaking gibberish. When he tried hopping away, I threw my knife into the tree, centimeters away from his face and ran forward. He had little to no time at all to react before my fist connected with his face.

I could tell the X-Men, but I didn't want to wake them up at such an ungodly hour, so I decided to wait until both groups of mutants woke up to do anything more than sit down and finish my coffee.

**Third Person:**

"Has anyone seen Evangeline?" Kitty asked as she sat down at the table. "She wasn't in her room, and she's not in her usual spot by the window."

"I'll go check outside," Beast offered. "She usually goes for runs way earlier than this, but I assume she waited because of the rain."

The others nodded and waved slightly as he left. A few minutes later they could very loudly hear, "Oh my stars and garters!"

The other X-Men at the table and Xavier rushed to get outside, only to see that their front lawn was an absolute wreck. The fountain was demolished, and the ground was muddy and turned over in so many different ways that none of the X-Men thought that they could actually call it ground anymore. The Blob was unconscious in the fountain, and Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch were unconscious by the trees. Half of them had bloody noses.

"Hey, guys," Evangeline said casually. She was lounging on the steps with an empty coffee cup next to her. "Did you guys sleep well?"

"Evangeline," Xavier said, bewildered. "Why didn't you wake us up to help?"

"Because it would have been rude of me to do so when I am obviously perfectly capable of doing so myself. Although I'm pretty sure my back is scraped up, and I might have a few bruised ribs. But hey, it's whatever. Besides, if you guys slept through _that_ then you must have been pretty tired."

They could only stare at her in shock. Her hair was an absolute mess, and her pajamas and legs were drenched in mud, and she had a nasty gash on her arm, and her face was beat to hell, but she didn't seem at all fazed.

She slowly stood up, which took quite a bit of effort, and grabbed her coffee mug before walking past the X-Men, who were still staring. When she got inside she saw Logan and waved. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"Captain America boxers?" He asked. Evangeline shrugged.

"Don't judge. They're comfy."

"Do I wanna know what they're all staring at?"

Evangeline shrugged and took a sip of Logan's coffee before he could pull it back.

"I don't know. Probably not though. I'll start making some way cooler designs for the angel, though."

With that, she was gone, leaving Logan free to see what she meant.

When he got outside the Brotherhood was just waking up. They all took one look around, and when they saw that Scott had his hand on his glasses and Evan with his spikes ready, they just scoffed. But then the girl they had fought came walking out with a ruler in one hand and a pencil behind her ear. She walked over to the fountain, using the still recovering Blob to get to where the angel had once been.

"W-what are you?!" Quicksilver called, holding his broken nose.

"Human," she gave them the best glare she could muster, and when she had answered them, her voice was hard and cold. All of them paled, and Toad grabbed the still unconscious Wanda before running away with the rest of the group.

"Ballsiest kid I ever met," Logan muttered. Charles nodded his agreement.

"Indeed."

* * *

**Notes: **How many of you guys actually read these things? Because I have a pretty cool poll on my profile that is caving for your votes. So please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-A Day Out**

**Third Person:**

_"Next time I think I'm gonna let you pick the memory," Evangeline said as they looked around. They were standing in what looked like a really fancy, over the top hotel room. It wasn't, though. It was the home to some governor or something. The Evangeline in the memory looked to be about thirteen years old. She wore the muzzle and domino mask, and had her lovely little toys of destruction decorating her belt. _

_She was inside with a STRIKE team. Her mission was to take down the governor and his wife, and if there were any witnesses, kill them. Simple enough._

_The She-Winter version of herself stood at the foot of the bed, putting her gun up. Her mission was complete. All she had to do now was get out._

_"M-Mama? Papa?" _

_She-Winter whirled around, gun pointed at a little boy with a stuffed rabbit. Something in She-Winter faltered, an there was a brief flash of red and orange, and something that looked like a bear dressed as the American flag. She gripped her head slightly and shook it before looking at the boy again. He had tears streaming down his face as he clutched the stuffed animal tighter. _

_She-Winter put her gun down and reached for her muzzle. She took it off, but kept it about an inch from her face as she spoke._

_"Go. Don't look back."_

_The boy, who was extremely terrified, just nodded and ran. She-Winter quickly put her muzzle back on and started heading towards the window. But then she heard a shot, and a second later, Rumlow was standing in the door way. The boy's dead body could just barely be seen from her angle. _

_He looked more than pissed._

_"You let him get away. You _let _him get away," he said, walking up into her personal space. He punched her in the face and sent her into the ground. The punch cracked the muzzle. "You knew your mission objectives, and you chose to ignore them."_

_She-Winter took several heavy kicks to the stomach and ribs. She's being discipline, Evangeline and Xavier realize. After a few more kicks, Rumlow just huffs and slaps a pair of heavy, metal cuffs around her wrists. _

_"Just like your grandfather," he mumbled._

_And then they were back in the clearing, and the snake that was wrapped around her shoulders slithered off. Evangeline sighed and shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck. They had gone through many memories where she stabbed, shot, or blew people up. Most of her memories were like broken records, dong the same thing, just with different people. _

_And every time her memory-self pulled the trigger a part of her inside died, because she knew that someone was going to drop dead._

_But, all things considered, they had gone through quite a few memories. There was a significant amount of white or cracked glass animals now. _

_"Do you wanna call it a day? That's the fourth memory we've been through," Evangeline said. Xavier nodded, a thankful smile gracing his lips. He closed his eyes, and _when he opened them, they were back in the library.

"That handler, Rumlow, seems to treat you much harsher than the others do," Xavier commented. Evangeline just nodded and sighed, resting her head in her real hand on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, that's 'cause he was Gramps' handler before he got all of those burns and stuff when the Triskelion went down in 2014. I guess the hate just went from him to me, since I'm Bucky's great granddaughter and shit" she said.

"Well, that would make sense. But that doesn't mean it's okay."

"Yeah, just like all of the people I've killed."

"Evangeline-"

"-I know, I know. It wasn't my fault, and shit. Christ, you sound just like Bucky, Steve, and Sam. I _know _it's not my fault that I killed a shit ton of people, but it sure as hell does feel like it."

Before Xavier could say anything to try and make her feel better, her phone beeped. She shot Charles an apologetic look before taking out her phone. He noticed how she cradled it with her right hand and typed on it with her left.

"Huh," she said.

"What is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Ororo wants me to go shopping with her in a few minutes."

"You should go. I'm sure Storm would love to have you as company. Besides, it might help get your mind off of things."

Evangeline didn't want to point out that the only reason they're even doing this is because she wanted to get her mind _on _things, not off of it, but she understood what he meant. So she stood up and shot Xavier a thanks and a two-fingered salute before heading out to find her favorite weather witch.

* * *

"You seem tense," Storm noted.

Evangeline looked up from her coffee and looked at Storm, who had kind, knowing eyes as she gave Evangeline a slightly worried look. They were in the food court at the mall, and it was about three in the afternoon.

Storm had noticed how tense Evangeline had been when she greeted her with a fake smile that was all charm, no doubt from her great grandfather. Evangeline was dropping the façade now, and she gave Storm a tired, almost broken look. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, leaning back in her chair.

"A little," she admitted. She didn't like talking about her feelings and stuff, but Storm made it hard not to. It was like the look that Sam gave her when he got disappointed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Storm continued.

"Not really, no, but in a lot of ways your like Sam, so…I guess I will. Charles has told you my current situation, ex-assassin with no memory, etc. Right?" Storm nodded. "Well, most of my memories are…Bad, considering I was taken when I was like, six years old."

"What was it this time?" Storm didn't need her to elaborate. She knew she must have unlocked a memory with her killing someone.

"Some little kid's parents. He came in and saw, and I let him go," her voice had dropped considerably.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Storm was only slightly confused. If she didn't kill the boy then where was the problem? Evangeline shook her head and took a drink of coffee.

"No. I was supposed to kill all witnesses. Didn't matter who it was. Police, kids, maids, didn't matter. They saw me, I was supposed to drop 'em. And I didn't. I told him to go, and he did. But…But Rumlow killed him."

"Rumlow is one of your…Handlers, correct?"

"The worst one, 'Ro," Evangeline sighed. "He was Gramps' handler before he got all burned and shit. The hate he has for him went to me."

"…I get the feeling something else is bothering you. More than just letting a little boy get killed."

Evangeline was silent for a long time. Long enough that she finished her coffee. Storm didn't push her; she knew she didn't have to. And if she did, it wouldn't have helped either of them.

"It's not _just_ the one I let get away. It's all the one that I did kill. Me. Not Rumlow because I didn't do my damned job. The body count it…Huge, and we haven't even made it close to the half way point, yet. And a lot of times after the sessions, I'm always asking myself why I didn't just fight back. Why I didn't just leave when I wasn't supervised. Do you know how many more people would be alive if I did that? A lot. A lot of people would still be alive if I would have just thought for a moment. And sometimes I wonder why I'm even worth keepin' around. I mean, yeah, I'm the great Bucky Barnes' granddaughter. But that shouldn't be the only reason. Hell, I'm still wondering why you guys even agreed to help someone like me."

"Because you were the gun. The gun doesn't kill people. The person holding the gun does. Child, you were brainwashed and had your memory taken from you. When you met Sam you were on the verge of starving. You are as much as a victim as everyone you killed."

"It still doesn't excuse my actions, though," Evangeline's voice got hard, and only just a hair louder. She sighed and shook her head slightly. "It doesn't excuse my actions," she repeated, quieter this time.

"But look at the good you've done now. You saved your friends life before you even knew him. You were training to be a police officer, and you were a part time firemen with your grandfather. Child, you may have killed many people, but you have also helped many as well. And eventually all of it will even out, and the people you killed will be small compared to the people you save. You have come so far, and you're still making amazing progress."

Evangeline stared at her, shocked by Storm's firm, yet gentle voice of faith. After a few moments she smiled and tossed her empty cup in the trash can that was ten feet away.

"Thanks, Storm."

"For what?"

"For having faith."

Storm gave her a warm smile and patted her metal hand.

"It's my pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: **I am so very sorry I have updated kinda late these past couple of days, I have the worst memory. If I don't update tomorrow, don't worry to much about it. I'll still be alive and shit (I say that because I live in Oklahoma), just busy. Anyway, you all know about my poll, yada yada. Have a lovely rest of the day!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 7-To the Tower or Bust**

**Third Person:**

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked as Evangeline walked down the stairs, phone in her hands and bubblegum in her mouth. She wore her leather jacket (She told Kitty she stole it from her grandpa), combat boots with jeans tucked into them, and a black tank top. She looked up at Kitty and blew a bubble, readjusting the duffel bag on her back as she did so.

"I'm going to my other home for the weekend," she said casually before looking back at her cell phone. Kitty, curious as to who she was texting, snatched her phone to see who.

"Who's SB2?" She asked.

"My uncle, Bruce. It stands for 'Science Bro.'"

"Who's number one?"

"My uncle Tony. And then Uncle Sam is Samwise Gamgee, Steve is Punk, my Grandpa is Jerk, Natasha is Nat because, to be honest, she's the only person ever who has made me fear for my life, and Clint is Tweety. And other than you guys, they're my social circle," Evangeline explained as she snatched her phone back and continued texting. Kitty looked kind of disappointed as Evangeline headed towards the door, stuffing he phone back in her pocket.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be back Monday. Who knows, I might even bring a souvenir. Bye, Cat."

Evangeline waved and closed the door behind her, and Kitty could only smile slightly at the use of the nickname Evangeline had given her.

Well now who was she going to go shopping with?

Just at that moment, Rogue came out of the hallway, looking extremely bored.

"Hey, Rogue!"

* * *

"EVEI!"

Evangeline simply side stepped Tony as he launched himself at her for a hug, and Clint and Sam laughed their butts off before giving each other a high five.

"Hi, Tony," she said casually as she strolled in. She tossed Steve her tablet and left for her old room to drop off her stuff. They always did like seeing what new drawing she had. Even if some were a little graphic or gave you a feeling like you just watched a puppy get kicked. She threw her jacket and duffel on the bed before going back out to greet the rest of them.

"What happened to your arm?" Bucky asked before she could even utter two words when she got back in the living room. Her tricep was bandaged tightly on the left side, and it was almost completely healed. Beast forced her to get stitches, and the bandages were one of the things keeping them from coming apart.

"Nothing much, just a little scuffle. No worries," she replied easily.

"What kind of scuffle?" He demanded. Evangeline rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Uh…Some group called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The attacked at like two in the morning, and I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not like _that _asshole over there," she jabbed a thumb at Tony, who was fighting with Clint for the tablet. Natasha sighed and yanked the tablet form their grasps before slapping both of them in the back of the head, earning two yelps from her friends. Evangeline laughed and turned to Bruce.

"Sorry, dude, I couldn't find the matching lion," she said with a shrug. "But I did find the second walrus." As if to prove her point, she pulled out a small box and handed it to Bruce, who took the glass animal out carefully so he could look it over.

"How many figurines do you two have, anyway?" Bucky asked, throwing an arm around Evangeline's shoulders.

"I don't know," she replied.

"768," Bruce replied, not looking at him as he answered.

"Nerd!" Clint called from across the room.

"Who cares?" Tony said. "It's movie time!"

* * *

"Ready, guys?" Jean said as she hovered over her phone. She pressed call, and put the phone on speaker before putting it in the center of the kitchen table. If they were lucky then Evangeline would pick up if she wasn't too busy.

It was on the fifth ring that someone answered.

It was not Evangeline.

_"Hello, Joe's Whore House, you go the dough, we got the hoe, how may I help you this fine evening?"_ A person, slightly winded, asked. There were crashes and a string of curses in-was that Japanese?-in the background, and the guy who answered her phone just laughed.

_"Give me my phone!" _That was no doubt Evangeline's voice. There were some grunts, and the guy on the line started gasping and making sex noises, which made a lot of people in the room blush.

"So she's a…Stripper? No wonder she has a lot of money going around," Evan commented. He earned a scowl from Storm and shrunk back slightly "Hey, just saying."

_"Don't hang up!" _Apparently Evangeline had retrieved her phone, just as Jean was about to end the call. _"I am not a prostitute or a stripper or anything of the sort. I'm at-" _She was cut off, and it sounded like she had the wind knocked out of her.

_"Ignore her, she's making a fortune tonight. Hey, Evangeline! Keep this up and you won't get any dessert!"_

_"Fucking-"_

There was more crashes, and bangs, and finally just random scrape sounds, signaling a scuffle for the phone. There were protests in the back ground, and then a cry of pain, and a panting Evangeline was back on the phone.

_"Sorry about that guys. That was just my stupid uncle,"_ she said.

"You were having sex with your uncle?" Bobby blurted before he could stop himself. Over the phone, Evangeline huffed out a laugh.

_"No. I wasn't. That's disgusting. Besides, that's part of the reason he has Pepper. Fucking-Tony, knock it off! Stop encouraging him, Thor! Motherfu-"_

The line went dead, and all the X-Men could do was stare at the phone in shock. Xavier was the one to break the silence.

"Well, I believe she seems a bit busy at the moment. I think we should all-"

He stopped talking when there was a buzz from Jean's phone, and she picked it up and looked at the text.

_"Sorry about call. Thor broke my phone, I stole Steve's to text. Gotta go, see you Monday. And next time, please just text or something. Less of a chance of that happening again," _She read aloud. A second later she got another text. _"By the way, if this number texts you wondering who you are, don't question it. Steve has no idea I took his phone."_

"Well, alright then. I think at this point, I'm just going to go to bed," Scott said with a slight yawn. The others awkwardly agreed, and they all headed their separate ways.

* * *

Once Evangeline sent the last text, she slipped the phone under Steve without him noticing, and glared at the now bruised Tony Stark.

"You're dead."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: **Hey, I remembered! Any who, can you take my poll? It goes down on the last chapter of this fic, so you better get to it.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 8-Home Again**

**Evangeline:**

There aren't many things I don't notice, but one thing that I did catch onto was that I felt out of place with the Avenges, and more in sync with the X-Men. Which was weird for me, considering I had only known the X-Men maybe two months. But when I found myself walking up the steps after that memorable weekend at the Tower, I couldn't help but smile. It really was nice to be back.

"Hidey ho!" I called out as I stepped inside. "I'm back!"

Less than two seconds later I was being tackled by Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Evan, Jean, and Scott. Eventually the weight was too much, and we all ended up falling in a giant heap, laughing our asses off. I was on the bottom, being crushed by all the weight, so it was a bit more difficult for me to laugh, but I still managed.

"I missed you too, guys," I sort of half-wheezed.

"Quit suffocating her, we need her to make coffee," Logan said from the side.

"Thanks, Logan. Totally feeling the love," I quipped.

"Anytime, kid," he took a drink of his coffee. I rolled my eyes.

One by one the mutants got off of me, and I was finally able to go from a pancake to someone who just didn't want to get up. The only reason I didn't just lie on the floor for another few minutes was because Rogue had extended her hand to me. I took it, trying not to crush her real hand with my metal one.

"Thanks," I said, brushing myself off before giving Rogue a high five that morphed into a bro fist.

"How were your uncles?" Rogue asked. Evangeline shrugged.

"Well, I stole Steve's phone and gave Tony a broken nose, and I think I broke Thor's finger, but I'm not completely sure. He was still able to block a couple punches with his hammer."

Rogue snorted in laughter and shook her head, and that got me to laugh as well.

"You and your weird nicknames," she said.

I did not bother pointing out the fact that the Thor I was talking about was the actual _Thor. _Instead, I just nodded and followed Rogue into the kitchen, where Charles, Beast, and Storm were. They were all seated around the table.

"So about the call," Beast started. I instantly started heading the other direction, but Rogue stopped me. I sighed, and rolled my eyes before turning around to face them.

"Uncle Tony stole my phone while we were in the middle of _The Chronicles of Narnia. _I do not, and do not plan on, work in a whore house. And yes, I did steal Steve's phone. Have it with me right now," I said bluntly, pulling out the phone. A second later it started buzzing, and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Evangeline!" _It was Steve. _"What did I say about pick pocketing?! We thought we broke that habit out of you!"_

"Chill, Steve-O. You did. I just needed a cell, and there was no way I was going to let Tony give me one."

_"So you stole mine?"_

"Obviously, if you're calling from Bruce's phone."

_"Hey, why don't you have a Facebook? Or an Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, and Snapchat?" _

"Tony! Hand the phone back to-Wait, why do you even ask?"

_"Just curious."_

"Because I don't need any social media account to talk to people. That and it's like carrying a giant target-Just put Steve back on the phone already."

_"Buzzkill," _Tony huffed.

_"Evangeline-"_

"I gotta go, Steve. I'll call you guys later, okay?"

_"Promise?"_

"Of course. Now goodbye."

I clicked the red button and ended the call before looking back over to the X-Men.

"You don't like social media?" Rogue asked, almost slightly astonished sound in her voice. I shrugged.

"Never really had a need for things like a Facebook or Twitter. I don't understand Tumblr, and I'm not photogenic enough for Snapchat or Instagram."

"You don't really seem like the type."

And just like that, Rogue and I started walking away, not even realizing what we were doing.

I had made good friends with all the X-Men, but I liked Rogue, Beast, Storm, and Charles the most. Kitty was fun, but to peppy for me to handle too much at once. Kurt was fun to hang around when he wasn't either hitting on you or pranking you. Bobby was chill, Jean and Scott are soul mates, and they always tease me about me getting a date (Not interested quite yet), Evan is a pretty decent dude to go do stupid stunts with when we're just that bored.

Yep. It was good to be back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9-School Stuff**

**Third Person:**

"Evangeline, can you do me a favor?"

Evangeline turned around to see Scott with a slightly worried look on his face. She was instantly on the defensive side.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"There's a small emergency in the Danger Room, can you go pick up Kitty for me?"

"…Bayville High, right?"

"Yeah."

"Will you buy me ice cream later?"

"Deal."

"Then I guess I'm off. Toodles," Evangeline waved slightly as she headed out the front door and down to the garage. She was sure Kitty wouldn't mind riding on the back of her motorcycle. It was all she knew how to drive anyway, so it wasn't like Kitty really had much of a choice in the matter, but still.

Evangeline frowned slightly. She only had one helmet. But Kitty's power was walking through solid objects, so she was sure that if they did get in a crash, Kitty would come to the rescue. Evangeline jammed the helmet on her head and started the engine.

A second later she was speeding towards the gate.

* * *

Kitty rolled her eyes as she side stepped Lance again. He was cute, but why did he have to be annoying? She was still ticked about him and the other members of the Brotherhood attacking while they were all asleep a couple of weeks ago. Evangeline was just getting her stitches out. But Lance wasn't going to give up his pursuit of his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend if Kitty really felt like breaking up with him now. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Kitty, I'm sorry," he tried to reason with her. She just glared at him. "I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen"

"That's like, totally obvious that they didn't listen, Lance. Were you even expecting them to?"

Lance made a defeated, frustrated noise in the back of his throat, stopping for a second. He jogged to catch up to Kitty, who had continued walking towards the sidewalk. Where was Scott? He should be here by now. Kitty really needed to put some distance between her and Lance at the moment.

Behind them, the other members of the Brotherhood were laughing and snickering at Lance's epic failure at trying to apologize to Kitty. That made him even more angry and frustrated, but they still didn't stop when he turned to glare at them.

He was so focused with his glaring that he hadn't noticed the motorcycle pulling up until he turned back around.

The woman on the bike took off her helmet and handed it to Kitty, and Lance paled.

"Hey, Kitty. Scott sent me since there's a major malfunction on your training room. Wear that, it's the only one I have."

"Hey, what are your powers, lady?" Lance asked.

"Don't have any. You guys lost to a normal person," Evangeline answered, cold and merciless.

"Hey, Eve," Kitty sounded relieved as she put on the helmet and climbed on the back of the bike. Evangeline, being as observant as ever, saw Lance and the Brotherhood. She pulled back her leather jacket slightly to show them the hilt of her knife, and glared at them. Then, as if nothing had ever happened, she pulled away, going on her back tire for a couple of seconds before going back on two again. They watched as they rode off, and at the light, Evangeline flipped them off as she turned.

The other Brotherhood members howled with laughter at Lance.

* * *

"Do you have any homework?" Evangeline asked casually as she and Kitty walked inside. Kitty groaned and nodded, feeling the true weight of all the book on her back as she trudged to the kitchen with Evangeline.

"My stupid French teacher, like, totally hates me," she said in a defeated tone.

"How so?" Evangeline started to make herself a pot of coffee. Sharing be damned.

"She gave us two assignments that covers things we're not even supposed to be leaning until next month!"

_"How can French really be that hard?" _Evangeline asked, giving Kitty a perfect opportunity to ask her for help.

"Woah, like, you speak French?" Kitty was amazed by how fluent her friend's words were.

_"_One of the many things I've learned over the years," Evangeline replied with a small smile, looking at Kitty through the corners of her eyes as she poured her coffee into her favorite mug.

"What other languages do you know?" Kitty asked. At that point, Scott, Logan, Kurt, and Evan came walking in, covered in scorch marks and burning hair, followed by Rogue and Beast. Evangeline nodded her hello before answering Kitty's question.

"Uh, French, obviously, English, obviously, Chinese, Japanese, Swedish, Esperanto, Spanish, Italian, Russian, German, Javanese, which, yes, that's an actual language, and enough Latin to get me by," she had been counting on her fingers the entire time. The boys that had just walked in stared at her in amazement, except for Logan and Beast.

"How do you know all of those languages?" Kitty continued her questioning.

"Experience, I guess would be the best way to put it," she shrugged.

"Prove it," Kurt said, sitting down next to Kitty. Part of his fur was burning, so Evangeline licked her index finger and thumb and leaned over so she could squeeze the flame out.

_"I think you have better things to worry about when you keep getting yourself caught on fire," _she spoke in the most fluent Russian any of them had ever heard. Scott whistled and ruffled Evangeline's hair. She didn't protest, but she wasn't exactly smiling anymore, either.

"Don't do that," she said. "It's thick and tangled enough without you messing it up. Now, Kitty, would you like my help?"

"Yeah, a little," Kitty admitted with a nod. Evageline nodded as well and turned to the boys before shaking her head and sighing.

"Let's go somewhere quieter where I know my hair won't get messed up. Like your room."

"Trust me, I'm like, so okay with that," Kitty gathered her books and stood up. Evangeline looked to Rogue and jerked her head in Kitty's direction, and Rogue nodded before following them out.

"Well," Scott said, leaning against the counter in front of Kurt. "That was new."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-Fun in the Sun**

**Third Person:**

"Is there a reason why I'm blind folded and only wearing a bikini and a shirt?" Evangeline asked as Kitty and Kurt led her outside.

It was a nice, extremely hot day out, which didn't happen very often in early spring like now, so they usually tried to make the best of it. How they got Evangeline in a bikini was the tricky part. While she was in the shower, they had stolen all of her clothes and hidden them. She didn't seem to mind much as long as she had the shirt over her. That made Kitty disappointed, as she was really looking forward to seeing how well the bikini she picked out looked on Evangeline.

"You'll see when we get there," Kurt replied. "And no peeking!"

"How can I peek when you two have taken the use of my hands from me once again?" Evangeline asked dryly. The two trouble makers just laughed and gripped her wrists tighter as they dragged her this way and that.

Now Evangeline was able to hear the laughing of other kids, and-was that water splashing? It was hard to tell with all of them complaining to Cannonball.

"Ah, Evangeline," it was Charles' voice. "How nice of you to join us."

"Against my will, I might add," Evangeline said in the direction of his voice. She heard him and Hank chuckle, and she stuck her tongue out at them before turning back around and stopping.

"Is that water?" She asked. There was almost an edge to her voice, but Kurt and Kitty didn't seem to notice or care as they yanked the blindfold off and shoved her forward. If it weren't for her amazing reflexes, she would have fallen into the pool. She quickly turned around, only to dodge Kurt and Kitty. She squatted down to keep them from pushing her in and they tripped over her and fell in the pool. The splash caused Evangeline's knees and below to get soaked. She calmly walked over to the table that Beast, Storm, Logan, and Charles were sitting a before grabbing a chair and sitting with them under the umbrella.

"Why don't you go swim, child?" Storm asked. Evangeline grabbed a soda from the cooler next to Logan and shrugged as she took a drink.

"I don't like swimming," she replied. "And last time I tried I had a panic attack and almost killed the lifeguard," she said, quieter this time. She was well aware that all four of them knew, but none of the students did. She was hoping they at least knew about the sedation tank, and that they wouldn't make her swim. But mentioning a panic attack was enough of a reason for them to drop the subject, much to Evangeline's relief.

"So, has anything other than you 'working' popped up in that head'a yours?" Logan asked, taking a drink of his beer. Evangeline had half a mind to switch that and her soda, but she had more self-control than the Avenges gave her credit for.

"Well, all of that's like, ninety percent of the memories. So yes, but only a few. Like, I remember this one time where I was telling Gramps that I wish I had a metal arm like his so we could be twins, and then I stole Thor's helmet, and Bruce gave me a glass swan."

"A glass swan?" Beast asked, almost skeptically.

"I got a thing for glass animals," she shrugged. "You should see me and Bruce's collection back at the Tower."

"How big is it?"

"…I lost count after we hit eight hundred during the weekend I was over there."

"Hey, Eve!" Evangeline turned to see Tabitha (Old X-Man, but still comes to hang out every now and again, according to Jean) waving her over. "Why don't you come swim with us?! I swear Nightcrawler didn't pee in the pool!"

"Tabitha!" Kurt protested. Tabitha just laughed and pushed his head under water, making Evangeline smile. She set down her soda and leaned back in her chair, but her eyes snapped open when she heard Tabitha say,

"Hey, where'd he go?!" In a slightly irritated voice.

"Shit-" Evangeline tried getting up, but she was already being grabbed by Kurt and teleported into the water.

It surrounded her, and she couldn't help but feel like she was being pushed to the very bottom even though it was just Kurt letting go of her. Images of the sedation tank filled her mind, and she damned-near froze with fear.

And then all of a sudden she was being dragged out by the scruff of her shirt. She was a dripping, coughing mess and was shaking violently. She didn't like when her clothes were soaked, so she all but tore her shirt off with shaky hands, taking Logan's outstretched hand. There were several gasps as she stood up, knees hitting each other as she turned around to look at them. Her panic was rising to levels that she had kept under control for so long.

"Woah," Scott said. Evangeline had wide eyes that were filled with fear as Logan quickly wrapped a towel around her. She was all but hyperventilating, and she wouldn't stop shaking. It was odd seeing her so vulnerable and weak, but that wasn't what he was surprised about.

What he was surprised about was the fact that her whole torso was marred with scars of every kind. She had burns on her back, and bullet wounds and stab marks on every possible inch of skin (That _might_ be a bit of an exaggeration, but that's certainly what it seemed like at that moment). Her eyes were scanning everyone and everything. Calculating them as threats, Scott quickly realized. But instead of attacking she just shook her head and quickly walked off. They were able to see the burn around her left ankle as she did so.

"I-I didn't know," Kurt said, ashamed that he caused that kind of reaction out of her. "I just thought-man I'm an idiot!"

"It ain't your fault, Blue," Logan said, giving him an almost sympathetic gaze. "She's actually handling it better than we expected she would. Just don't go teleporting people into the pool anymore." His eyes flicked from them to Evangeline's retreating figure until she turned a corner and disappeared. He gave a tired sigh and sat back down next to Hank and Storm.

"Shouldn't we go help her?" Hank asked. "Perhaps comfort her at the very least."

"No," Charles shook his head, a grave expression painted on his face. "She's going to call Sam. I think he's the only one that she'll listen to at the moment. It would be unwise to startle her, or make a wrong move at the moment."

"That doesn't mean we can't check on her," Logan said. He stood back up and stretched before walking away. "Just to see if she'll break anything or something."

The four older X-Men knew it was a bad stab at a joke, but none of them laughed or felt comforted. He didn't bother waiting around for their sad looks. Instead he followed Evangeline, drying his hand on his shirt as he did so. Despite all of the bulky muscle, she was actually pretty light. Even when she's soaking wet.

* * *

When he got inside, he went straight to Evangeline's room. He cracked the door open just enough to where he could see Evangeline on her bed, still in her bathing suit, but sitting on the towel. She was looking out the window, and she was sniffling. She turned to look at the spot in front of her, and he could see her tear stained face. The grip on her phone visibly tightened when the person on the other line answered.

"S-Sam?" Evangeline choked out.

Logan quietly closed the door, deciding that it was best for him to leave her alone with her therapist for an uncle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: **Please take my poll!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 11-Target Practice**

**Third Person:**

"Kurt," Evangeline said in an exasperated tone the next day, "don't worry about it. You didn't know, and I never brought it up."

"But still, I am very-" He started.

Evangeline whirled around and gripped his shoulders, giving him a small shake and an equally exasperated smile.

"I am perfectly fine. I am not bleeding. I don't have any broken bones. I am not crying in a corner asking for my grandfather like a pile of patheticness. I am me. Evangeline. In my own head. You don't need to worry. So _please, _for the love of all that is good, _quit apologizing. _I'm not mad. Swearsies."

Kurt gave her a look of pity and sympathy, but nodded nonetheless.

"That whole broken bones thin might change in a couple of minutes if you decide to join us," Logan piped up as he walked past them.

"Join you for what?" There was a tad bit of excitement in her voice as she let go of Kurt. Logan handed her the two pistols she kept under her bed, and she grinned.

"The Danger Room," Logan smirked, pulling his mask over his head. "Get suited up, we start in ten."

Evangeline nodded and ran off. Shooting at things, for some reason, always made her feel better. It was probably the sick, twisted comfort of knowing how to do it and being terrifyingly good at it.

But nonetheless she left to go get ready.

* * *

"You're going to fight in that?" Scott asked skeptically as Evangeline walks in.

"Better than what you got on, Summers," she shot back, a little bit of a Brooklyn accent she adopted from Steve and Bucky rolling off of her tongue.

She wore something extremely similar to her old She-Winter get up. Evangeline was dressed in black jeans, which were tucked into her combat boots. On her hips was a belt with her two pistols, her knife, and two other very sharp objects that could be counted for actual weapons. That, along with her dark blue, long sleeved crop top and leather gloves, she looked downright menacing. Especially when she had that blank expression on her face.

Scott shared a look with Spyke, but held a thumbs up to the professor and Logan, who were up top controlling everything.

The scene around them shifted, and they were in the middle of Manhattan. Gun fire was instantly upon them, so they took cover behind cars.

"Nobody stops the Juggernaut!" They heard behind them. Cyclops cursed under his breath.

"I need an opening," he said, dodging another blast that came from the rooftops. Evangeline just nodded and ran out form her cover.

She used the car she had been hiding behind as a spring board and twisted in the air, taking out half of the targets as she did so. They hadn't even realized she had pulled her pistols out. Then the Juggernaut came charging, and she barely managed to jump out of the way when he went plowing through cars near where Scott and Spyke were hiding.

"There's your fuckin' opening!" She shouted.

"She really does curse like a sailor when she's vorked up, doesn't she?" Nightcrawler asked. Cyclops ignored him and blasted the Juggernaut with his optic blasts as more men with guns came filing in. Spyke started to help Evangeline, but when she made it clear that she didn't need help when she shot one of the bad guys in the head that was _behind _him, he decided that his help was needed more over by Cyclops and Nightcrawler.

At that moment in time, Jean entered the room. Her first instinct was to lift abandoned cars and throw them at Juggernaut. Except he caught them and threw them right back. Nightcrawler was the one to teleport Jean to safety right before she was crushed.

They heard a small string of curses as Evangeline threw her pistols at Juggernaut. She was out of ammunition, and now she was fighting what could very well be considered a small army, while the X-Men handled Charles' half-brother. He turned towards her and roared before charging.

The X-Men were desperate to help, but when Spyke saw the smirk on her otherwise expressionless face, he stopped.

"Wait, look!" He told the others. They did, and they watched as she threw two small knives. With the aim they've seen her have so far, they expected her to go for the eyes. But instead, it went for the locks on the helmet. The others didn't even know how she knew that that was what they were supposed to do to put Juggy in his place, but they weren't complaining. This wasn't the real thing, after all.

And then she back flipped out of the way when Juggernaut charged at her. He single handedly took out the rest of the men, not caring who was in his way, and ran head first into a building. Nightcrawler quickly teleported onto his back and took off the helmet before teleporting back to them, and the scene around them fizzled back to normal.

"Wow," Cyclops said, panting slightly as he beamed at Evangeline, who was retrieving the guns she threw at Juggernaut. "Remind me not to get to your bad side."

"Please," Evangeline said with a small smile. "I'm only scary when I want to be. Or if I'm really pissed off. But it takes a lot to piss me off that badly, so I don't think any of you guys have to worry."

"What would piss you off that badly?" Spyke asked.

"A few things, really. Well, more like people. An evil organization, if you wanna get specific, but I'm not in the mood to go into detail."

They all knew that that was her way of saying 'drop the subject or I'll shoot you,' so they just nodded and went along with it.

"Were those all head shots?" Spyke asked instead. Evangeline nodded slowly, putting her special knife back in its little holster on her belt.

"Yeah."

"Where did you learn to shoot so well?" Kurt asked. Evangeline shrugged as she walked past them.

"Just picked it up over the years," she said casually as she left the room. Scott scoffed in disbelief and shook his head slightly.

"Over the years my ass," he muttered.

"Maybe she just doesn't wanna tell us yet, Scott," Jean said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12-Hatred**

**Third Person:**

There are a lot of things Evangeline expects when she returns to the Manor whenever she's out. Some weird explosions from a science project, a fire from Kitty trying to cook, a frozen fountain, or Cannonball doing target practice with the trees.

What she found was something she stopped expecting within the first month of living with the X-Men.

She started running, both in shock, fear, and a gut twisting sense of horror as her friends-no, her family-started being pushed into large vans. And they weren't just any vans. They were the vans that she hated the most. Even more than minivans.

It was HYDRA.

Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby were struggling against their captors, and Jean, Scott, Storm, Beast, Logan, and Charles were unconscious. She knew because two of the vans had already started driving off. She wanted to go after them, but she also had to help the others. So she threw a tracker on one of the vans instead, and went to help the others.

Naturally, her version of helping is a bit different from others.

She launched herself at the one trying to put Rogue in cuffs, and sometime when she was in the air, she had pulled out her knife, and somewhere during the struggle, she had killed the guy. But she didn't regret it. Or feel ashamed. She felt angry. Angry that some of her friends were already taken, that they were possibly hurt or were going to be hurt. She was angry that every time she found something worth holding onto, HYDRA had to come and take it away.

She stopped having rational thoughts of the value of people's lives as she took the gun of the dead man beneath her and shot every single one of the others. All except one. The one she left unharmed was cowering, but she just walked calmly to him. Her face was expressionless, but she was so angry she was seeing red.

She picked the man up by the throat with her metal hand and bought her knife up to his throat.

"How did you know I was here?" She all but snarled.

"W-we didn't! We j-j-just c-came for the mutants!" The man was sobbing now.

"What for?"

"F-for experiments! Please, don't hurt me! I-I didn't-"

"-You were just following orders. You didn't mean anything personal. I've heard it all before. And right now, you're just collateral damage in my new mission. But I think I'm gonna let them have some fun with you instead."

She dropped him after strangling him into unconsciousness and shoved her cell phone in Rogue's hand.

"Call Bruce. Tell him to give the phone to Bucky. Stay here. Stay safe," she said in a deathly low tone that left no room for arguments.

"Oh my god, you killed these guys" Kitty said, astonished and disgusted.

"Wouldn't be the first time. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"To get them. Stay here, protect the other in case more come."

"Why did you ask how they knew you were here?" Kurt asked, a little bit of fear creeping into his voice.

"I'll explain everything later. And I'm going to borrow your jet."

"Does that explain why you _killed _these guys like you're a robot?!" Kurt was hysterical.

"Yes. Rogue, call them. If I'm not back by tomorrow then just have Tony track my position. I know he secretly put a tracker in my hand."

"And what if you don't come back at all? What then?" Kitty asked, fear and pain in her voice. She had a nasty cut on her cheek, and it might become a possible scar.

"Then bad has gone to worse."

* * *

Evangeline, now battle ready in the same outfit she wore when she went into the Danger Room with the X-Men only a couple of weeks ago. She had practically her whole arsenal around her waist and in her pockets and on her back and in her sleeves, and about anywhere else se could hide grenades, flash bombs, knives, marbles, smoke pellet, extra ammunition, her sniper, three pistols, her Adamantium knife, and six throwing knives. Four of which were tucked into her combat boots.

She had a whole torrent of emotions in her as she started up the Blackbird. She was worried that they would be experimented on like she was. She was angry that they had targeted them instead of her. She was scared that they would hurt them more than hey hurt her. God, she was so scared. And that's when she realized that she really did think of them as family, and that she really was a lot like Bucky.

Bucky, before and during the war, and once he recovered all of his memories, has been and always will be over protective of the ones he loves. Evangeline is just as, if not more, over protective of her family and friends, and she's made it pretty clear that she would kill for them. Maybe after she got her memories back she would turn herself in, go through a trial, and see where she ended up. She didn't care either way.

Just as long as she was the one to make her family's bullies suffer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13-Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind**

**Third Person:**

Rogue glanced at the clock worriedly. They shouldn't have let her go in alone, but by the way she was acting and what she had done to those agents outside, she wasn't sure that any of them could stomach seeing more of that.

She had called Bruce two hours ago, and had talked to 'Bucky' (What kind of nickname was that?) for maybe just a few minutes before they hung up, promising to be over as soon as possible.

Currently Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were sitting in the living room in a silence that seemed to stretch further than oceans. Two hours. They had twenty-two left until it was acceptable to call her other family and tell them to activate the tracker in her hand. They were praying it wouldn't take that long.

"Guys…"

Rogue looked up to see Bobby half way out of his chair and looking out the window with big eyes.

"What?" Kitty asked before following his gaze outside.

"Oh my god," Rogue said. "It's the Avengers."

* * *

Thanks to the GPS on Evangeline's phone she was able to track down the vans with no problem at all. Her only problem was that it took two and a half hours to get there, following slowly and stealthy as to not be seen or heard by HYDRA. The base was on the outskirts of New York, in an abandoned warehouse (There seems to be way to many of those in New York). The actual base was no doubt underground, just like all the other ones. But this one she knows is different.

It's not that she knows anything about it. It's just a gut feeling she has. Like this base is just barely noticeably different. Her stomach turned, and her fists clenched. Although she had no more programming thanks to Charles, the habit of the programming was still a fresh wound in her mind. So she did what she promised herself she wouldn't do.

She turned into an emotionless, utterly blank monster of a human being.

Her fist clenching had stopped, as well as the turning in her stomach and the slight shaking of her hands that she hadn't even noticed until now. Her only focus was rescuing her friends.

She stealthily made her way underneath one of the vans as they were driving, careful not to be heard or felt. This is not one of the vans that had taken her friends. Simply a cargo trip. But it would get her inside, and then she would tear everyone to shreds single handedly.

Once the car was inside, she dropped off of it and rolled away. She was going to be as stealthy as possible until it wasn't necessary anymore. Until she could no longer physically be stealthy.

She quietly climbed into the air ducts and crawled her way through the building.

* * *

It wasn't long before she found them. They were all in a brightly lit room, being restrained one way or another. Wolverine was restrained against a table, not bothering to hide his pained growls as they stuck sharp, pointy, electric rods into his sides and chest. Beast was in a cage, trying to bend the bars, but every time he tried his body was shocked with several volts of electricity. Evangeline wanted to murder the people who were doing this to her friends. She looked around to see two man carrying an unconscious Storm and Scott, followed by Baron von Strucker and a man in a black suit and a black mask with a skeletal face on it.

She glanced behind them, and he stomach jumped in her throat.

It was Charles and Jean, and they were in their own separate sedation chambers.

That was it. That was the last straw.

_Sorry, Sam, _she thought as she aimed her gun at the people over by Wolverine. _But I just don't care if _they _live or not._

She quickly let off seven shots. Four for the ones around Wolverine, and three for the ones surrounding the cage that Beast was in. They were dead before they hit the ground.

After that, there was no point in hiding herself anymore. She knocked down the vent cover and dropped down, throwing knives as she landed. They lodged themselves at the men holding Scott and Storm.

"Kid…"

Evangeline didn't acknowledge Wolverine's small voice. She was too far gone in her habit programming to focus on anything else that didn't involve killing Strucker and his friend and saving her family.

"Ah, She-Vinter," Baron said casually. "How nice of you to join us."

Evangeline stayed silent. She only stared down at Strucker with deadly intent. The man in black stepped forward, and Baron held his hand up. The man stopped, and Baron walked forward.

_"Schlaf," _ he said. Evangeline instantly fell.

But unlike last time, she was only pretending to be unconscious. But that didn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest when she had to force her face to be expressionless as she was picked up around the waist by the skull-faced guy. She was thrown over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Since she had her eyes closed, she could only hear Beast and Wolverine's disappointed sounds as she was carried off.

She twisted her body out of his grasp and grabbed his head with her thighs before grabbing a wire and stringing it tight around his throat. She was slammed into the wall, but she wouldn't let go. She only pulled tighter. It was only when the man jumped back and slammed her on her back was when she let go. But she managed to recover right before his fist made contact with the ground where her head had just been.

She back flipped away, grabbing her knife as she did so.

"You know," she said, twirling the knife expertly in her hand, "the best part about living with not one, but _two _telepaths is no more programming."

She grabbed the spare throwing knives she had and threw them at the sedation tanks, releasing the yellow liquid and the mutants held inside.

"Another thing," she was walking towards Baron, who remained perfectly calm and collected. Sophisticated, even. "The name isn't She-Winter."

"It will be soon," Baron had the gall to smirk.

"No, it won't."

"Then enlighten me, _Petrushka. _What shall I call you if not She-Winter?"

"Rebel."

And then she lunged.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: **WHOOP! Only one more chapter left, guys! That means you only have today and tomorrow to take my poll. (I don't have many votes, and if I don't get more then I'll do something else entirely) Hope you enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 14-Boss Fight**

**Third Person:**

There was no stopping Evangeline from killing Baron and the friend. She was going to fight and she was going to save the others. To her, it didn't matter what it took.

And as she dodged another punch from Strucker, she wondered how her thoughts had gone from killing the good guys thinking she was doing good for the world like she had always been told right before a mission (Which, thinking back on it now, was he cruelest form of brainwashing), and now she was thinking of killing the bad guys to save the good guys. She was doing the right thing, even if it was a bit more gore than needed. But in her opinion, they deserved more than a quick death. They deserved it nice, slow, and full of tears of agony.

Okay, so maybe she needed to have some sessions with Sam.

"You won't win today," she said through grit teeth, taking the opening and crouching down before shooting up with her hand outstretched. She hit his nose with the heel of her hand at such a great force, it not only broke his nose, but sent him on his ass with his monocle flying off his face.

"Now, Crossbones!" Strucker yelled, almost frantic as he backed up and fixed his monocle. Before Evangeline could react, someone slammed into her from behind, sending her forward. Her back hit the wall, and she slumped down, upside down. She hit the wall hard enough to dent it. And it was a metal wall.

"So, that's your name," she groaned as she stood up unsteadily. "And here I thought you were just going to have a lame Halloween name. Who knew that you were more pirate based," she said mockingly, ignoring the pain in her chest and back. Crossbones barked out a bitter laugh before removing his mask.

It was Rumlow. But it wasn't all that surprising. Only Rumlow could pick a name that stupid. But Evangeline didn't want to waste time on him. So she charged forward, and just when he thought she was about to attack, she slid under him, stood up smoothly as he turned half way around, and hopped on his broad back before sending her knife into the middle of it.

Crossbones cried out in pain before falling to his knees and onto his face. Evangeline, actually panting for once, looked over at Strucker with a tired glare before lazily throwing her knife in Wolverine's direction. It cut through one of the restraints he had been struggling with, and he yanked his arm free before quickly cutting the restraints around his other wrist and ankles. While he was doing that, Evangeline was swiftly making her way towards Baron. She picked him up by the front of his shirt and growled.

"I am not your _Petrushka, _and I never will be again," she snarled. He looked almost afraid, but he didn't cry out or struggle as Evangeline took the knife from his belt and sent it into Baron's chest. Then she dropped him, leaving the knife there.

"You okay, kid?"

Evangeline looked tiredly up at Wolverine. His clothes were torn to hell and his hair was a little messed up, but his wounds were already healed up. He was helping an injured Beast walk. She nodded and slowly stood up before walking over to Scott and Storm. Thankfully there was some left over water on the only table that hadn't gotten destroyed, so she took a glass and poured it in Scott's face. He coughed and sputtered, looking around wildly before his eyes fell on Jean and Charles. Mainly Jean, though, who was trying to sit up.

They didn't say anything to each other. None of them had to. It was all unspoken agreements on what they had to do to get out of here.

"I think I can walk on my own now, Logan," Beast said, pulling away from Wolverine. He didn't fall or sway, which all of them counted as a plus. Especially since they needed an extra pair of hands for Charles since his wheelchair was nowhere to be seen.

"Time to go, then. Cyclops, you good with Jean?" Evangeline said. He carefully picked her up bridal style and nodded, ignoring the gash on his head.

"Alright then. Wolverine, grab Storm. Beast, get Charles."

"What will you be doing, kid?" Wolverine asked.

"I'll clear a path."

"But that's suicide," Beast exclaimed.

"Not for me. You should know that by now. So come one, let's go. I know the way. But before we move…"

Evangeline picked up a walkie-talkie that was strapped to Crossbones and pressed the button, making her voice sound a little bit different then how she usually sounded.

"All personnel need to evacuate, this is a code black, I repeat, a code black," She said. A second later alarms were blaring and there was shouting from outside.

"What did you do?" Scott asked, more worried than he should be.

"Give it a few minutes. This place will be a barren waste land by then."

"Won't they recognize your voice?" asked Scott.

"No," Evangeline stated with a small shake of her head. "I never was allowed to talk around them. Always had a muzzle on."

Scott wanted to ask what that meant, but he got a look from Charles and they shared a nod. Everything would be explained later. He knew that. He could be patient. Sort of.

And so they waited for maybe five minutes in an awkward filled silence before Beast finally spoke up.

"What does _Petrushka _mean?" He asked, readjusting his grip on Charles. Evangeline visibly stiffened, her face growing dark.

_"Petrushka," _she sighed, "Is a character in a Russian folktale. He was a puppet who carried out his master's bidding, and when he wasn't needed, he was put in a dark cell."

"Why would he call you that?" Jean asked, sort of groaning from her spot in Scott's arms.

"It can wait. Right now, we need to move. I'll take the front, Wolverine takes the back. Got it?"

Everyone was too tired to ask questions, so they all just nodded. After Evangeline grabbed the guns off of Crossbones, and all of the knives she had thrown, and the two in Baron's and Crossbones' bodies, they left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: **WHOOP! LAST CHAPTER! I hope you have all enjoyed this sequel, I was really fun writing it. Any who, my poll will be taken down later tonight, so you still have time to vote! Have a wonderful day.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 15-Taking Care of Her Own**

**Third Person:**

Their escape, contrary the popular belief, was not anywhere easy, despite the fact that the base was nearly empty when they started getting the hell out of dodge. They had been met with two squads of HYDRA agents that, although they knew they had no hope of winning with a former weapon and six mutants, still tried to stop them. One of them got very close, but failed all the same. But that group did manage to injure Evangeline, but she barely noticed. Not until they were coming off of the X-Jet, and Beast had worriedly pointed it out.

"Evangeline, did you get shot?!" He asked. Everyone was awake by then, and walking on their own (Except Charles, of course). They all turned to her worriedly, but she was to focused on the other small jet that was in the hangar.

"I did?" Evangeline asked, giving herself a brief look over.

"You didn't notice?" Storm asked.

"Nope. Well, I did, but I ignored it, then forgot about it. I don't say anything about it because of stuff I'll explain when we get inside. Don't worry about it."

"Are you also going to explain whose jet that is?" Jean asked.

"It's the Avengers'. Steve probably hasn't gotten around to re-painting the A back on. They must be inside…"

She kind of lost her trail of thought as she limped inside (She had gotten shot in the thigh and grazed on the rib).

Once they were all inside, they were met with a very manly but almost motherly sounding voice.

"Evangeline Rebecca Barnes!"

"Oh, chill out, Gramps," She waved him off. "Just a rescue mission. And yes, people did sort of unfortunately die. But hey, we don't have to worry about Rumlow or Strucker anymore."

They were met with the Avengers and the X-Men that had decided to stay behind. Rogue and Bobby had been talking to Steve, while Evan had been hanging out with Thor.

"Guys!" Kitty and Kurt left Tony's side and ran over. Kitty tackled Evangeline in a hug, almost bringing her to the ground.

"Hi, Kitty. Told you I would bring them back."

"Are you bleeding?" Steve asked, standing by a not-so-angry Bucky now. Evangeline shrugged.

"Just a little bit. I have a bullet in my thigh though, so that needs to get fixed. But first we have to explain why I knew it was HYDRA and how I know you guys and yada yada yada," she waved them of and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"So how'd you kill them?" Bucky asked casually.

"Stabbed both of them. Rumlow in the back, Baron in the chest. Then I sent out a code black and five minutes later we were running."

"That doesn't explain how you know them," Scott said.

"You've heard of the Winter Soldier, right?" Evangeline sighed. Behind her, Bucky tensed slightly, but said nothing while the others nodded. "Well that was him," she jabbed a thumb at her great grandfather. "I'm his great granddaughter. I was taken by HYDRA when I was six, turned into She-Winter, which is basically a female version-and much cuter version-of Bucky, here. Then almost two years ago I got an assignment to take him and Steve down, which obviously didn't happen. Eventually I broke free from HYDRA, saved Sam from a speeding, armored van, spent a year living with Sam, six months with the Avengers, and now I'm over here. And the only reason I-OW! Christ, Steve, watch it with that!" She glared as he put the disinfectant on her leg, but she didn't protest. "I'm here, because even after a year and a half, I still didn't have any memories. Charles has been more than helpful. I remember a lot of my missions, I remember how I lost my hand, I remember the day I met Bucky. I still don't remember bout the burn around my ankle, though…Anyway, so yeah. I'm an ex-assassin in need of memories. That's basically it."

Everyone but the Avengers and the oldest of the X-Men were sat there, absolutely stunned.

"Speaking of which, how is that going?" Natasha asked from her spot on the couch.

"The memories? Well, pretty good actually. Most of them are full of gore that will probably bad enough to give Logan nightmares, but other than that, pretty good."

"That's good."

"And how are _you, _my favorite dysfunctional kid?" Sam asked, nudging her side with his boot. She winced, and he gave her an apologetic look before handing her the extra beer he had beside her.

"Other than killing some HYDRA guys and my last call to you specifically, I'd say I'm holding up pretty well."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that an ex-assassin has been living with us and we didn't even know it?" Bobby asked.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm also a part time Avenger," Evangeline piped up. "I even get to braid Thor's hair."

"She's quite good at it," Thor piped up.

"And," Tony interrupted, "I have been talking with high government officials to get her name and record cleared. And by the looks of it, it is going fabulously. Although China, Russia, Japan, and Saudi Arabia are still pretty pissed at you."

"I can live with that," Evangeline said, taking a drink of her beer. "All four of them suck ass, anyway."

"Awesome, I'll tell the president."

"So. We have two choices here. Well, you guys do, really," Evangeline said, sitting up a little more despite Steve's protests. "I can stay and everything will be chill again, or I can leave and you'll never here from me again if you don't want to."

"You don't seem pretty broken up about that second option," Kitty noted.

"I consider you family. And I will always be over protective of you guys. Sometimes maybe a little too overprotective. But still. I'm not to keen on forcing you guys into a situation that you're not comfortable with, and if that means not seeing each other anymore, than I'm okay with that."

The young mutants looked at each other, silently deciding whether or not they think Evangeline should be able to stay or not. But finally, after a good few minutes of other silence, they looked back at her.

"Well," Rogue said. "The more the merrier."

Evangeline's face broke out into a grin.

"I'm extremely glad to hear that."

"But be expecting some visits from us more often," Bruce piped up with a warm smile. Evangeline laughed.

"I don't think we'd have it any other way."


End file.
